Honey, Be Careful What You Wish For!
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: Based on HISTK: The Disney Tv series Amy finds a magic lamp, there's a genie inside it, he will grant her five wishes, what will Amy wish for?


"Remember, tomorrow Egypt History test." said Amy's History teacher.   
"RING!" The bell rang.   
"Amy what are you gonna' do?" she asked to herself.  
  
Amy got home.  
"Hi Quark!" she said as he waved his tail.   
"MOM! DAD! NICK!, IS ANYBODY HOME?" she shouted.   
"I'm here sweetheart." said Diane. "What's wrong? You look a little worried." "Mom, I have a terrible History test tomorrow and I don't know what to do." Amy said sadly.   
"Well, I think that you better start studying right now."  
Amy laugh sarcastically and Diane smiled.   
"Hello family!" Wayne said as he went inside the house.   
"Hi honey!" he said and kissed Diane.   
Then he kissed Amy, but he notest that Amy look a little worried.   
"Amy, is everything ok?"   
"I have an History test tomorrow and I have no idea on how I'll learned all that stuff in just one day."  
"Jikes! I got an idea."  
Nick got back from school.   
"Hi mom!" he said.   
"Hi baby!" said Diane.   
"Where are Dad and Amy?" he asked.   
"They are in the lab." Diane answered.   
  
At the Lab...  
"Ok, Amy I'll let you use the Szalinski Time Hopper, because they say that there's no better way to learn history than by living it." said Wayne.   
"Cool! That means that I'll travel to Egypt, right?" she said.   
'That's absolutely right!" said Wayne.   
Wayne gave Amy the watch. She was dressed with a beautiful Egyptian dress and she stood in the Time Hopper. Wayne wrote in the Time Hopper - 1200 AC, Egypt - And...  
"Cool!" said Amy.   
She walked all around Egypt, went to the pyramids and to all those fantastic places in Egypt, finally she stop in front of a market.   
"Excuse me young Miss, would you like to buy this wonderful lamp?" a man asked Amy.   
"Of course, this is sooo COOL!" she said.   
"Pardon me, cool?" he said.   
"Well, cool is a new word... never mind." said Amy. "I have to go, thank you sir." Amy walked into a dark room.   
Simultaneously, at home Nick and Wayne were talking.   
"Dad, I'm sure that she won't appreciate the wonderfulness of the Egyptian culture, she's so d'classe." said Nick.   
"Nick, come on. You know that Amy really needs a little push with things like this." said Wayne. "Even if she don't appreciate it, she'll learn something for sure."   
"A little push? Uh-oh, I think that she really needs a HUGE push with things like this. Anyway, I think is time to get her back."   
Wayne pressed a few buttons and...   
"Dad, that was awesome!" said Amy.   
"What's that in there?" asked Nick referrign to the lamp.   
"What is what?" said Amy hiding the lamp. " I got to go."  
Amy went o her room and began to study, even if she had been in Egypt she needed to study a little more. She saw the lamp and though   
"I think that after zombies, Leprechauns, aliens and all kinds of weird stuff, a genie could be real."   
So Amy rubbed the lamp. Instantly a genie pop from the lamp   
"Whoever woke me from my beauty sleep must be in a hurry! What's your wish?" he asked.  
"You...you are real?" Amy asked in astonishment.   
"Of course I am." said the Genie.   
"So what's your wish?" he asked again.   
"I can't ask for a wish if I don't know you. I'm Amy Szalinski and you are?" she said.   
"Well Amy Szalinski, I'm Jezzly, the Genie and I'll grant you 5 wishes." he said happily.   
"5? Why 5? All stories says that genies grant 3 wishes." Amy said a little confused.   
"Well, you can't believe everything you read." he answer. "So, again, Amy what's your first wish?"   
"Ok, I wish... I wish to get an A+ on my Egypt History test." she said.   
"As you wish" he said.  
  
The next day Amy woke up, she was a little worried about her test, so she was in a hurry.  
"Amy why you are in such a hurry?" asked Diane.   
"I'll be late for my History test." answer Amy.  
"What? Amy are you ok? I mean, today is Saturday, you made your test yesterday, on Friday. You told us that you got an A+. Did you forgot?" said Diane.   
"Oh! Yes, I know. I was just...kidding." she said.   
"Ok, then why are you hurried?" asked Diane.   
"Nothing, I just thought that this is such a wonderful day and if I didn't hurry I"ll miss something good." she answered.   
Diane gave Amy that kind of look that means - Are you Amy or an alien?- Amy just smiled.   
"Good morning!" said Wayne.   
"Hi mom!" said Nick.   
After breakfast, Amy went into her room and rubbed the lamp.   
"Hi! Amy. What's your next wish?" asked Jeezly.   
"Well, um, I wish to be popular at school." she said.   
"As you wish." answered Jeezly.  
On Monday Amy went to school.   
"Hi Amy!" said Veronica.   
"Hi Veronica." she answered a bit confused.   
"Hey! Szalinski" someone else said.   
"Hey!" she answer.   
As she walked trough the hall everyone said hi or waved at her.   
"WOW! Everyone knows me, I'm popular." she tought.   
At lunch time everyone wanted to sit next to Amy.   
"Well, uuumm, could you please leave me alone with my friend Danielle?" asked Amy.   
"Yes, Ok, Of course." everyone said.   
After school Amy went to her house.   
"MOM, DAD? Anyone?" she shouted. "Seems like I'm alone"   
"Ring! ring!" the phone rang.   
"Coming" said Amy.   
She picked up the phone.   
"Hello!" she said.   
"Hi! Amy! Did you forgot our date today?" said whoever was on the other line of the phone.   
"Who is it?" asked Amy.   
"Oh! you don't recognize me? It's me, Derek" he said.   
"Oh! Sorry. Did you said that we had a date?" asked Amy.   
"Yes, oh God! you forgot!"   
"Oh! I'm sorry is just that I've been so busy that..." she said   
"It's ok, I know, been popular is not easy." said Derek.   
"MOM? DAD? QUARK?" Nick shouted.   
"Wait a second Derek." said Amy.   
"Ok." he answered.   
"Nick, please shhh!" Amy said.   
"Ok, but where are mom and dad?" asked Nick.   
"I don't know" she answered.   
"Sorry, it was my little brother, sometimes I wish I was only child." she said. Meanwhile at Amy's room...   
"As you wish." said Jeezly.   
"So around what time should I pick you up?" he asked.   
"Around 8. If it is ok with you?" she answered.   
"Ok, see you then."   
"Bye"   
She hung up.   
"NICK?" yelled Amy. "NICK?"   
No one answered.   
"Ring" it was the phone again. Amy pick it up   
"Amy I'll be late tonight, so try to make something for you." said Diane.   
"Ok, mom. What about Nick?" asked Amy.   
"What about who?" said Diane. "Oh, a new friend, huh?"   
Amy was confused -How could a mother forget her own son-   
"Mom I don't think that was a good joke."   
"Baby, I'm not joking. Sorry, honey I have to go. Love you."  
Diane hung up and so did Amy.  
"This is weird, very weird." she though. "Ok, Amy. This is just a bad dream, you are going to wake up in a second."   
She closed her eyes, but when she opened them... anything had change.   
"This is no dream." said Amy.   
She went upstairs and into her room. She saw the lamp and she rub it.   
"Oh! Hi master." said Jeezly.   
"Could you tell me what's going on here?" asked Amy.   
"Well, you have a few more wishes left, if that's what you mean." he said.   
"No, I'm not talking about my wishes. I'm talking about, what happened to Nick?"   
"Oh!, Well that little boy, well he... exist no longer, that was your third wish." said Jeezly.   
"My third wish? I don't remember making any other wish." said Amy.   
"Of course you did." said Jeezly. "Sorry, it was my little brother, sometimes I wish I was only child." said Jeezly mimicking Amy's voice.   
"But... I didn't mean it."   
"Well, if you say -I wish- I consider it as a wish."   
"Well, maybe next time I'll be more careful with what I wish for." said Amy. "So, I'm only child and I have 2 wishes left, that's GREAT!" she said.   
-Beep! Beep!- a car honked.  
"Oh! I almost forgot My date with Derek" said Amy.  
They went to the movies and had lots of fun, everyone at the movies waved at her, because everybody knew her. They went back to The Szalinski's home.   
"Bye, I had a great time." said Derek.   
"Me too, see you." said Amy.   
She went inside the house and then into her room, put on her pajamas and rubbed the lamp.   
"Ok, another wish. I wish to be Mom's only preoccupation." said Amy.  
  
The next day...  
"Knock, knock." Diane knocked on the door.   
"Amy, are you up?" asked Diane.   
"Yes Mom" she answered.   
"Ok,Can I go in?" asked Diane.   
"Sure." answered Amy.   
Diane went inside the room with Amy's breakfast.   
"Is it my birthday, Christmas or something?" asked Amy.   
"No, why?" asked Diane.   
"Because you've never bring me breakfast to bed before." said Amy.   
"Well, I don't need a special ocassion to take good care of my girl." said Diane. "Where's dad?" asked Amy.   
Diane sighed.  
"Amy, why are you doing this?" asked Diane.   
"Doing what?" asked Amy.  
"Amy, you know that we got divorced last month." said Diane.   
"WHAT?" yelled Amy. "Is this some kind of joke?"   
"Amy, I think that you have fever." said Diane.   
Diane touched Amy's forehead.   
"Yes, you do. You better go back to sleep."  
She went out of Amy's room and Amy fell asleep. She had a terrible nightmare. She saw Nick inside a mirror.   
"AMY HELP ME!" he said.   
On another mirror she saw Wayne.   
"Amy, let me out of here!" Wayne said.   
Amy woke up, she was all covered in sweat.  
Amy went downstairs.   
"Mom, aren't you going to work?" she asked.   
"Honey, I think that you are in some kind of I-forget-everything-stage. Come on baby, you know that I quit working, because I wanted to spend more time with you."   
"Ok, sorry." said Amy.   
"There's nothing to be sorry about."   
Amy looked through the living room's window. There were thousands of people out there holding cartels that said   
"AMY WE LOVE YOU" or "YOU ARE THE BEST", "MARRY ME", "YOU ROCK!", "SUPER AMY" and so on.   
"What's all that out there?" said Amy.   
"Honey, that is only 2/100 of your fan club."   
"WHAT? A fan club?" said Amy.   
"Yes, you are the most popular girl in the United States." said Diane.   
Amy turned on the TV.   
"On other news, Amy Szalinski is the best." said a man on channel 25.   
Amy changed the channel.   
"Today we have Amy's new video." said a young woman on MTV.  
"Tonight on Charmed, our special guest will be Amy Szalinski!" said a man on WB.   
Amy was in every channel.   
"This is insane!" said Amy.   
"I'll go to my room." she said.   
"Sure." said Diane.   
She went upstairs and into her room. Amy rubbed the lamp.   
"Oh! Hi master!" said Jeezly.   
"How many wishes do I have left?" asked Amy.   
"Only one." said Jeezly.   
"ONE?!!!" yelled Amy.   
"Ok, calm down, I can do this. I have to sort out my priorities." Amy said to herself. "Let me get this straight, I have only one wish, to become unpopular, get dad back, get mom back to normal and even if I don't like it to, bring Nick back."   
"Why would you like to do that? I understand that you need your mom and dad, but why would you want to be unpopular or to have Nick back?" asked Jeezly.   
"Well, Jeezly, I just don't like been popular anymore, I don't have real friends. These people just try to do what I like and not what they want. An about Nick, I kinda miss him." said Amy.   
"Yes master, I understand." said Jeezly.   
"But anyway I don't know what to do." said Am.   
She though, though and though...   
"YES! That's it!" said Amy.   
"What?" asked Jeezly.   
"I'm sorry Jeezly, you are really nice but, I'll have to get rid of you." said Amy.   
"I don't understand." said Jeezly.   
"You'll understand in a second. I wish that I have never met you." said Amy.   
"As you wish master. Bye." he said and dissapeared in a whirlwind.  
The next day Amy woke, dress up and went downstairs. She look through the window, luckyly there was no one there, she sighed in relief. She went into the kitchen. Amy hugged and kissed Diane   
"What was that for?" asked Diane.   
"Because I love you just the way you are." said Amy.  
" I love you too." said Diane.   
Amy sat on one of the chairs.   
"Are you ready for your Egypt History test?" said Diane.   
"What?" asked Amy.   
"Baby, today is your test. Did you study?" said Diane.   
"Oh, yeah I study." said Amy.   
"Good morning family!" said Wayne.   
"DAD!" shouted Amy joyfully.   
She hugged and kissed Wayne.   
"I love you dad."   
"I love you too, Amy"   
"Good morning!" Nick just entered inside the kitchen.   
"Hi little bro' " said Amy.   
She hugged him.   
"Are you ok Amy?" asked Nick.   
"Sure, better than ever." said Amy. "I think that it is time for a family hug."   
"I agree." said Wayne.   
"Me too." said Diane.   
"Ok, just don't squash me." said Nick.   
They had their family hug, luckyly Nick didn't got squashed. Amy finished her breakfast and stood up.   
"I'm so happy and proud of all of you." said Amy before she went outside of the house.   
"Was that really Amy or her good clon?" said Nick.   
"Who knows..." said Wayne.   
  
At Amy's History classroom...  
"Everyone get ready for the test." said Amy's History's teacher.   
He gave the test to all of the students.   
"Oh, God! What am I gonna' do?" Amy asked herself.   
She looked at the test, but she didn't knew anything. She was lost. That was going to be the first test that she was going to left in blank. Suddenly something really weird happened, the test began to answer itself (with Amy's handwriting).   
"What the..." said Amy.   
She looked at the test again. Have she answered all those questions without even noticing it? On the test she saw something really weird, it was Jeezly, he winked and smiled at her. She smiled back and he dissapeared. Amy saw a note and read it:   
"Amy it was really nice to meet you, I'll never forget you. Love, Jeezly." 


End file.
